


IDK LOL

by Daecus



Category: Medabots
Genre: Gen, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecus/pseuds/Daecus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a funny short story that I felt like writing. Rokusho was asked about a particular instance in which the general size of Medabots lets them get away with things.</p>
<p>Told in Rokusho's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDK LOL

Once, in my travels alone, I came upon a rather large group of masterless Medabots, a makeshift gang, if you will. However, unlike me, they despised humanity because they harbored grudges from being abandoned by people they were supposed to trust the most. Apparently, the leader had not been left fully offline when she was... disposed of. The local town's garbage dump became her domain, and slowly, she gained an influx of followers by onlining each disposed Medabot who appeared at the dump, one by one.

 

However, at the time, I hadn't known why the town was so quiet, why stores were so reluctant to sell oil to Medabots who appeared alone, why there were such stringent rules regarding escorts for every Medabot. People thought I was part of the gang, while the actual members were intrigued by news of my presence. I would have moved on, none the wiser, had a large storm not forced me to seek shelter.

 

Luckily, I came upon a rather sympathetic family who let me take shelter for the night. I courteously explained my situation, and they filled me in on theirs. The family had a very strict father who served in the police force, a more caring mother, a young woman, who had followed after her father in taking up law enforcement, and a little girl. (The little one was the one who let me inside).

 

Though the father was against it, the rest of the family agreed to let me stay. They told me how the local Medabot gang had begun to cause trouble starting 3 years prior. Their most frequent activity involved stealing oil shakes, causing riffraff, and causing general trouble for the humans. They had recently begun trying to recruit more members by instilling a hatred for humans among any Medabots who would listen. Upon hearing this, I decided that I could not leave and must do something about this gang.

 

However, that took a small delay, as I needed to "babysit" the youngest daughter while everyone else was out to work as payment for letting me stay... When I say, "babysit," I mean, "cross-dress for a little girl's entertainment for hours and pray that someone gets back from work soon." While I was doing... that, the girl told me of how their Medabot disappeared 3 years ago and how she and her sister missed her and wondered where she went.

 

Unfortunately, when the older sister returned and saw me, she did not let me stop "babysitting." Instead, she encouraged further "babysitting" and even took a plethora of pictures. Now that this embarrassment had been established, I was more eager to leave even after it was over. To my chagrin, _another_ heavy storm approached, and I was forced to stay another night. Again, I had to "babysit" to repay my benefactors.

 

This time, however, members of the Medabot gang broke into the house and kidnapped me. I would have been able to fight them off, had I not been fully clothed in drag. The gang members brought me to the junkyard, where I met their leader.

 

The gang wished to recruit me, after having caught word that I was also a vagrant Medabot. They attempted to convince me that humans were inherently evil, to which I vehemently disagreed. I told them that humans could not be collectively lumped together into one category, that each human had varying capacities for both good and evil. The leader was displeased with my speech, but before she could do anything, the area was besieged by local law enforcement and their Medabots. The police force had tracked them down upon receiving word of the ruckus they had just caused.

 

The gang fought their hardest to prevent recapture and being possibly offlined for good. They were all understandably scared of having their medals put away, while the police wanted an end to the gang's reign over the town. I attempted to stop the fighting but to no avail. Everyone was too deeply invested in protecting what they thought was right.

 

At one point, however, the fighting came to a lull when someone shouted a name. I beheld the elder daughter of the family that had taken me in. She had apparently recognized the gang leader and called out the original name, the one that the leader cast away when she awoke at the dump. Predictably, the leader was angry and started to charge, but the precariously stacked layout of the piles of rubbish had begun to collapse. The fighting immediately stopped as everyone attempted to evade the wave of garbage that would soon envelop us all.

 

Having had no time to undress, I was _still_ in drag. Nonetheless, I attempted to clear out as many individuals as possible before it all came down. My benefactor and the Medabot gang leader were nowhere to be seen in the aftermath, though everyone else had been safely handled.

 

Thankfully, the two were found safe from harm once a search party was sent out. Ill feelings towards humans had been a bit nulled by acts of selflessness, and even the leader had changed her perspective. For the first time, they were beginning to have hope in humans.

 

It turned out that the leader's Medafighter was none other than the elder daughter. The father later admitted to disposing of her Medabot 3 years ago, when he felt that robattling had gotten in the way of her studies. After seeing how distraught this had made her, the father returned to the junkyard to look for her Medabot, who had disappeared.

 

The father was still convinced, after all of the trouble the gang had caused, that Medabots were collectively a bad influence. At this, his daughter pointed at me, still dressed in drag, and listed how I had looked after her younger sister, how I'd tried to stop the fighting, and how I'd put up with multiple indignities in the process. She made a point that Medabots can change based on how they are treated, what they are taught, and what they are exposed to. She explained that Medabots and humans weren't so different, after all. Hearing this, the father changed his mind and worked out a way to give them all a second chance as well as a way to reeducate humans.

 

I think that maybe if Medabots weren't child-sized and if I hadn't been... dolled up almost to the point of being unable to be taken seriously, the Medabots wouldn't have been given such a gracious opportunity.


End file.
